


Iceland x Reader {Lemon!} - [Impure Thoughts]

by EnchantedPuffins



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Sex, Smut, Smut from the beginning, WhatAmIDoing?, hetalia x reader, iceland x reader - Freeform, slight masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:10:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedPuffins/pseuds/EnchantedPuffins
Summary: Emil gets some thoughts into his heads about a certain someone... and that certain someone decides to visit him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uh... I hope you enjoy this? I honestly have no idea why... I was just bored and started writing... Now that I think about it, I might add another chapter or something.. I dunno, maybe. I just realized something, okay.. In this story, the characters are/above 18
> 
> Originally Finished -- Dec. 4, 2017  
> Slightly edited -- Jan. 3, 2018

It had started with just thoughts that he'd think about, then slowly but surely Emil had thoughts of images. Though obviously, they were all part of his imagination, sadly to him. It had all started when he overheard the other four Nordics speak of you.

His mind filled with thoughts and images after he heard that.

Now little Emil, though hating being called 'little' since he was a 'grown teen', was in his room. Sitting crossed legged on the bed, the only light was coming from the small bedside lamp, his blinds were closed shut, his door locked, not even Mr Puffin was here. He gulped as he tried to rid of these impure thoughts he had going on. He tried and tried, but the images of his wild imagination wouldn't stop. He put his wrist to his mouth, he left hot. Was the heater on or something?

He left as he was in the middle of a desert with nothing but mountains of clothing. A small moan escaped his mouth, his eyes widened when he heard the sound he had made. His purple irises shot down, noticing how tight his pants had become. "D-damnit," Emil whispered as he looked down at his now very noticeable tent in his pants. He turned a darker shade of red, his cheeks had been flushed pink before now they were red. What was he to do? There were only a few options, and he chose to try and get rid of it.

Emil now sat on the edge of his bed, his pants down to his ankles. He only gulped again as he stared at the tent being formed in his boxers. He sighed before brushing off his boxers down to ankles and staring as his length stood upright. He turned to look away, embarrassment all over his face.

He then brought one of his hand to his length, closing his eyes shut as he did so. Gosh, he felt so shameful. As his hand pumped his erection, starting out slowly. He then brought his eyes to open, looking down at what he was doing. He breathed out softly. "(Y-y/n)..." He breathed out, pumping his length a bit faster. This felt so wrong to him, but the pleasure was taking over. Thankfully he had locked his door, but what he didn't know was that you were here. You were climbing up the stairs. Before he knew it he heard the doorknob move around, your soft knocking, and your voice call out to him. "Emil..? Are you here..?" His eyes widened. He then pulled his hand away and pushed his boxers and pants back up, before going over and opening the door. "Emil! Hello, thought I'd give you a visit!" You smiled. "Ah.. hello." He blushed softly, thinking of his earlier actions. "Can I go into your room, or are we heading somewhere else..?" You asked. "We could stay in my room.." He said, bringing you inside and closing the door, locking it so none of the other Nordics could disturb you two.

He sighed as he was sat down next to you, still having this raging erection. He used his hands to try and cover it up, but you had already noticed. You secretly put a hand on his thigh, as you both talked to each other. He blushed, his erection was killing him. "So.. Emil. Who's got you turned on so much~?" You teased, removing his hands from covering his erection and palming it lightly. "G-gah..! (Y-y/n)..~" He moaned out, covering his mouth afterward. "Hm..~?" You continued teasing. "Let's take care of your problem, já~?"

Soon enough Emil's lips met your own, kissing each other with need and passion. His tongue exploring your mouth, his cheeks stained a bright red. He was the first to pull away. "(Y-y/n)..are you s-sure about this?" Emil asked, his voice sounding a bit shaky and out of breath. You looked into his purple irises, his eyes were clearly filled with love and lust. "I'm sure," you whispered back, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"A-alright..," Emil said softly, once again attaching his lips to yours. His cheeks flared up as he started to kiss you passionately. After a few seconds, Emil had finally built up the courage to lick your bottom lip for permission to enter your mouth. You let him in. Emil's tongue now explored your mouth, his eyes opening slightly, squinting while he looked over at your erotic facial expression. His tongue in your mouth was getting the both you hot and bothered.

You reached out your hands and started to undress Emil from the clothing. He closed his eyes as he pulled away from the passionate kiss you two were shared, his breathing coming out in heavy breaths. You took off his jacket and tossed it aside. Meanwhile, Emil was taking off your shirt. Then discarding it somewhere around the room, revealing your lacy (f/c) bra on your best. Emil gulped lightly, feeling hot as he felt the familiar tightness in his pants. "What's wrong Icey~," you purred as you straddled him, lightly grinding your hips against his. "A-ah...(Y-y/n)—," Emil moaned out as the feeling was a bit familiar but still unknown to him. He tried to cover up his moans but to no success.

You unbuttoned his shirt and threw it off to the side, exposing his bare chest to you. Emil closed his eyes and turned away, he felt embarrassed in such a position. "Emil~," you whispered lovingly in his ear, your hot breath making him go wild. "I-i..can't—! P-please..!" he whimpered out through gritted teeth, his eyes opening to look into your own. "Hmm? What is it..?" you teased as you started to kiss and lightly nibble on his pale neck. "(Y-y/n)...I—..can y-you..please,...s-suck me off..!" he moaned, embarrassed at the words that spilled from his lips. "With pleasure~." You unbuttoned and unbuckled his pants and pulled them off his legs, leaving him only in his boxers. You eyed the tent that was in his boxers, smirking lightly as you rubbed your palm against it. "Mmm...~ (Y-y/n)~..," Emil moaned your name as his heavy breathing pattern was irregular.

"M-more..., please~," Emil whimpered out, wanting to skip the teasing as having no space for his erection was killing him. "I'm fine at the pace I'm going," you said, smiling at him. "P-please..!" He pleaded, not sure if he was going to be able to hold out any longer. "Alright," was all you said before taking off the last bit of clothing he had on.

As soon as you had taken off his boxers, his erection had sprung up. He groaned lightly as he closed his eyes and covered his mouth with the back of his hand. "Ohmy Emil~ What a thing you have going on here~," you giggled as you lightly rubbed your hand on his length.

"Mmm...~, (Y-y/n), k-keep going...~," Emil purred out, his eyes now looking back into your (e/c) ones. "You make such lovely noises, elskan mín*" you whispered out before you winked at Emil before you moved your head to his length. Your hot breath on his member made him moan lightly. "...(Y/n)," Emil panted out.

Before Emil had time for anything else you engulfed the tip of his length in your mouth. "G-guh..! A-ahh—," Emil moaned out, the feeling of the immense pleasure was unknown to him. You smirked in your head at the reaction you got out of him. You took more of his member in your mouth, which resulted in more moans and pants from Emil. "(Y-y/n)...g-guh...I c-can't," Emil moaned, he felt his stomach coil. "What is it Emil?" you said, your voice slightly muffled by his length in your mouth. "I-im—...c-coming..!" Emil said before he unfolded and his seed spilled into your mouth. You swallowed the thick liquid and let go of his length. "H-hah...," Emil breathed out, his face flushed from what had just happened. "Did you enjoy that~," you whispered as your (e/c) eyes meet purple ones. "Y-yea but—"

"—now it's your turn," he said as he now stood over you and was straddling you. "Do your best, Icey~," you whispered to him. He gulped before he unclipped and tossed aside your bra. He stared openly at your chest, his face bright red. "No need to be embarrassed~," you teased him. "S-shut up...," Emil replied back. To prove to you that he wasn't embarrassed he took one of your rosy buds in his mouth, though with his cheeks scarlet red it didn't convince you. You hummed lightly at his actions. He kept his crimson blush on his face as he sucked lightly on your bud, switching between the two. Then he pulled away, a small string of his saliva connected between him and your breast. He blushed darker as he looked at your face. He felt himself grow hard again.

You smirked lightly, as you felt his length poke at your thigh. You reached your hand down and lightly brushed your fingers on his length. He moaned lightly, not expecting you to do that. You only smirked again before stopping your actions all at once. "Hmm~ how about you enter already, Icey~" You spoke slyly. He only closed his eyes shut and gasped. "Come on Emil~" Your purred, bringing yourself closer to him. He opened his eyes to look at you, still crimson. "W-what about..the um..protection.." He went on. You cut him off. "Don't worry about it, let's just continue, yea?" You offered a soft closed-eyed smile. He furrowed his brows lightly before nodding lightly. "Alright then.." He spoke lightly, aligning his length at your entrance. Then he looked over at you. "Ready..?" He asked softly. "Ready." Once you said that he started to slowly push his length into you. He groaned lightly at the process, his cheeks dusted shades of pink. You, on the other hand, were moaning lightly. Your cheeks also a light pink. He moaned slightly once his length was all in. You took his hands into yours and intertwined them together, smiling softly.

"C'mon Emil..~ Continue on, my love..~" You spoke softly looking over at him. "H-hah.. Are you sure..?" He asked. "Yes, I'm sure." You winced lightly but smiled at him. He groaned lightly before slowly pulling out his length, then slamming it back in. You both moaned at the pleasurable feeling after a while. "Mm..~ M-more Emil.." You breathed out to him. He only nodded, not trusting his mouth to say anything.

He did the same action again, pulling out his member before slamming it back in, and now he did this at a good pace. He was groaning at the feeling, feeling your walls all around his length. "F-faster Emil..~" You told him, as he turned to look at you. You looked beautiful. He felt himself harden more inside you. "Hnngh..~ ah.. (Y-y/n)..~" He finally spoke out, quickening his pace a bit. He then lifted your leg over his shoulder, still continuing his pace. By now his hands were on your hips. As he continued on, you felt his length brush over something. It felt.. pleasurable. You moaned a bit louder when his tip brushed the spot. "Emil..~ T-there..~!" You moaned out. Once hearing this he set himself to brush this spot more, continually hitting it. He groaned softly, hearing all the lewd noises. As you felt his tip keep brushing against that oh sweet spot you felt your stomach coil around. "Emil.." You started. "Já, elskan mín..~?" He breathed out, not stopping his pace but going faster. "I-.. I feel.." You went on. "I.. think im c-coming.." You finished, then a few seconds later you had came on his length, moaning his name. "Ah.. Emil..!" He blushed more, feeling your juices on his length along with your heat surrounding his member. He felt his length twitch inside of you. "I-im coming..!" He said before shooting his seed in you, moaning out your name. "H-hah..~ (Y-y/n)..!" He then pulled out and collapsed by your side. You two were both breathed heavily, Emil still blushing.

"So.. how was it Emil..?" You asked, still out of breath a bit. "It was good.. no- it was great.." He spoke out. "Glad you enjoyed that." You smiled softly, then you felt your eye lids close as you fell asleep. Emil smiled softly, still having a pink hue on his cheeks. "ég elska þig" He spoke softly before he himself fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

After the 'event' that took place a few days ago, Emil had been more quiet than usual. Not really leaving his room, as he was full of embarrassment if the others found out what you and he did. You, on the other hand, didn't really care, every time you went to go visit him he was really shy, more than normal, and didn't really look directly at you. Today you thought you'd try again, walking up the porch and moving your hand up to knock on the door. After a few seconds or so the door was opened, Mathias stood there. "Ah, (Y/n)! It's nice to see you!" He greeted, stepping back a bit so you could head on in.

You walked in, smiling lightly at Mathias. "Hey, Mathias? Is Emil in his room again?" You asked, tilting your head a bit. "Yea, he his. Though as usual, he's very quiet." He winked slightly and shrugged. You only laughed lightly as you walked on over to Emil's room. Upon going to his door you shook the doorknob, the door was locked. "Hey...Emil? You in there..?" You knocked on the door. You heard a small whimper. What's with him? "Emil..?" Again, nothing. "Emil, please open the door... what's wrong..?" You tried to shake the doorknob open, but nothing worked. "N-nothing.." You heard finally, you panicked a bit. He sounded like he'd been crying! "Emil please open the door.." You sighed slightly before hearing footsteps and the door open, you walked in. Immediately the door shut behind you, Emil covering the entrance as he looked down. "Oh, Emil... What's happened?" You walked a bit closer to him. He blushes as he looks to the side, avoiding eye contact. "T-the other Nordics— I-i think they know... and i-its embarrassing!" He blushes. "Ah, why should it matter so much?" You walked a tiny bit closer. "B-because now they tease me.." He looks at you in your eyes before looking down. "Ah.. its fine Emil, don't worry about them." You reassured, smiling lightly. "A-ah.. okay... I'll try.." He responded quietly, trying to avoid any direct eye contact. "Emil..." You patted his shoulder lightly, smiling softly at him. "It's alright, even if they did... it doesn't matter." He sighed. "You don't get it..." He said, still having the small blush. "Ah...?" You said, tilting your head a bit. He shook his head, looking over at you briefly before sitting down on the bed. 

After all that you two went to the kitchen, you eating a snack you found while Emil only looked down at the table. "Hey, Emil? What's wrong...? You thinking about it again...?" You asked, looking over at him. Your eyes meeting his as he sighed lightly. "Ah—" He got cut off when Mathias strolled in the room. He groaned and slammed his head on the table. "Hey, hey Icey!" Mathias spoke, placing his hands on the table as he grinned at both of you. "I'm surprised you even got out of your room Icey," He laughed lightly before walking over to you. "So~ What were you two talking about~?" His face holding in a light, girly giggle. "Nothing you should worry about...!" Emil cut in, his face flushed as he looked up at him. "Ah? Now, now Icey. What's got you so angry~?" Mathias giggled lightly. "Mathias, leave poor Emil alone." You felt like laughing a bit yourself, but knowing Emil... "Alright, alright." Mathias laughed lightly before walking off, not before sending a wink at you two. "Way to go Icey~!" 

Soon after Mathias left the kitchen, Lukas entered, looking as bored as ever. Lukas eyed Emil before walking over to you two. "What's happened...?" He asked simply, his voice as monotone as ever. Before you could answer Mathias just slid in out of nowhere. " —I heard from the bird that Icey got some a few days ago...!" He said, a bit breathless from running to the kitchen. "No one asked for you, Mathias..!" Emil blushed, still having his head on the table. "Got some...?" Lukas spoke quietly. "Icey got laid," Mathias said plainly, giggling lightly. Lukas now stared at Emil. "Well... you've grown up, brother dearest," Lukas said before walking off. "Don't call me that! You two better shut up about this...! I swear..." Emil huffed, sighing as they both walked off. You just patted Emil, "It's okay Emil..." You cooed. "Thank you (Y/n)...," Emil sighed before looking at you. "Perhaps we should do 'that' again," you giggled lightly. "Ah! (Y-y/n)!" Emil blushed, turning away. "Ahah, sorry Emil," You laughed lightly. He only huffed lightly. Perhaps you two will do 'that' again...


End file.
